Angel Of The Morning
by LMarieFiallos
Summary: In this story the term 'Angel of the morning' takes on a whole new meaning; Angel being the operative word. For the viper, Randy Orton, Kayla has been his angel for the past 2 years now, but it stops there, what happens when Kayla isn't sure she can take being his angel anymore? Randy Orton/OC, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.
1. Angel

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing nor nobody_ but Kayla Brooks in this story! Storyline(s) depicted may not be the same from what is being shown currently on the Smackdown or Raw taping/Live Viewings, things may be changed for story purposes. **

**Chapter One**

Kayla watched the sleeping wrestler next to her, her eyes wandered from his beautiful strong facial features down to his tattooed arms, all the way down to his torso, where the rest of his body lay covered by white cotton sheets. She let a small smile wash over her features and gently ran a fingernail down his shoulder, proceeding down his arm_. 'Why can't you allow me to love you?'_ she thought to herself as she let out a long sigh from deep in her chest.

Kayla and Randy Orton had been lovers for just a little over two years now and they shared their passions, their desires and their fantasies, however it ended there and truth be told that was never enough for Kayla, she wanted something real, something true, something she could hold onto forever, she couldn't hold on to this forever, sooner or later Randy would move on and she would be left to only her memories of him.

Randy made it clear to her that he was never in a serious relationship and never planned to be, that wasn't him and it wasn't who he was. They had gotten into numerous fights over this, some almost causing them to end their 'pursuit of happiness'. She let a tear quietly roll down her cheek as thoughts rolled through her mind, such as why he could take a chance with her? Why he couldn't change for her? And more importantly how she couldn't make him see they were perfect for each other?

The only people, who knew about her and Randy, were his best friend John Cena and her best friend since college Nikki Bella. Multiple times her and Nikki have spoken of this affair and these feelings Kayla has trapped but every conversation would lead to the same answer, Kayla loved Randy and it was a forbidden, secretive love that he would never find out about. Sometimes she wanted to take Nikki`s consoling words and run for the hills from Randy without looking back, and other times she just wanted to be happy with him, even if it only lasted until the next morning. She was his angel, she gave him that passion and that happiness to last through the night, but why couldn't she be the angel that stuck by his side forever? She will forever be the Angel by his side until morning and that killed her more than loving him did.

A soft kiss on her shoulder awoke her from her thoughts "Good Morning Beautiful." A deep, husky voice whispered to her.

That voice was still able to send chills down her spine and send goose bumps through her body "Mmm, Good Morning Handsome." She whispered and smiled leaning down to capture his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Before she could ask him another question he was lifted himself off the bed and pulling on his boxers, watching him, she sighed knowing her happiness was short lived "Umm… Planning on leaving so soon?"

Randy turned and faced her, giving her his signature smirk "I have to pack for the next show baby", he leaned down nibbling on her soft pink lips "I will call you and keep in touch."

She wrapped the white cotton sheets tighter around herself and watched as he threw his black muscle tee over his head "I know you will…" she paused for a moment and slid out of bed the sheet still wrapped around her form "But Randy-" she started but was soon cut off.

"Don't." his head shot up, his icy blue eyes watching her fierce green ones "Don't you start."

She pulled a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear and let out a sigh "It just that, when we`re together-" he cut her off yet again this time walking around the bed and standing mere inches away from her.

"Its amazing baby." He finished for her, speaking barley above a whisper. He pulled her body against his, her curves fitting beautifully against his body, her light skin reflecting of his tan one and her eyes challenging his "I cant imagine this body not being pressed up against mine…" he gently ran his fingers underneath the cotton sheet, up her thigh "these legs not being wrapped around me…" he leaned over and grazed his lips over hers "or these lips never touching mine."

Her breathe caught in her throat, this happened every time he was about to leave, his words, his voice and his touch just drove her mad, made her heart pound out of her chest and her legs turn to Jello. Her eyes raced with his, trying to find some emotion, anything but lust. "Then why have it end there?" she whispered.

He sighed and pulled away from her "Because that is all it can ever be, and you know that, you knew that when we started this thing two years ago Kayla so don't act like this is new news to you!" he exclaimed, frustrated with her questions and failed attempts.

She just stood there defeated as she watched him pack the rest of his clothes, its not like she didn't have any packing to do either, she had to pack and get ready for the next show as well, she would be there in a meeting with Vince McMahon. Kayla was one of the scriptwriters for the smack down show and being one of these writers meant there were times she had to go on the road with the smack down crew, but god forbid Randy ever let her take a plane ride with him or car trip with him to any new show. Sometimes she didn't feel like an angel, sometimes she felt used and toyed with but it was one of those situation where her feelings and her passion got in the way of her good judgment.

"Will I see you tomorrow night at the show?" Randy questioned with his duffle bag in hand.

She ran her fingers through her long brown her and forced a smile "Yeah, I have to do some work on the scripts for next week." She whispered.

Randy felt a tug at his heart, he felt bad, he didn't mean to be cold with her at times and make her feel under appreciated but it had to be this way, he couldn't let himself fall in love and fall into commitment with someone, it wouldn't end well and he knew it. He walked over to her slowly and leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead and whispered "Ill see you there…" and with those words he had turned around, walked to the door and left, closing it gently behind him.

Kayla looked around her bedroom and took in her scenery, the bed in shambles, her clothes from the night before on the floor and as she turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she herself, saw in her green eyes a lost girl, a girl with troubles, troubles of the heart.

**Okay first chapter to my new story is up, So please read & Review! Thank you so much! Kayla has been having a hard time for the past two years accepting her passionate encounters with Randy Orton, she wants so much more but to Randy this is as far as it will ever get between him and his 'angel'. What should Kayla really do?**


	2. Jelousy

**Chapter Two **

The sound of Kayla`s red stiletto heels clicked through the halls of the Phillips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia for the smackdown show that night. She had arrived in Georgia at 2am that morning and got herself to sleep by 4am knowing she had a busy schedule that night, she couldn't take her mind off Randy, as much as she tried his face was always swarming around in her brain and she was always thinking about their next encounter and to be honest she was hoping for it, even if it meant ending in a painful goodbye.

Kayla straitened out her tulip cut pencil skirt that hit right above her knees and proceeded to straiten out her white chiffon, ruffled blouse, she smiled at her appearance tonight she felt good and looked good at that, it was time she took a compliment from herself. Reaching over she knocked on the door and waiting for the voice to answer before turning the knob to open it.

"Come in!" called an all to familiar voice.

She slowly opened the door and looked up to see Vince McMahon smiling in her direction from that seat at his desk "Well if it isn't my most talented writer!" he began and walked over to her taking her hand in his "How are you Ms. Brooks?"

Kayla smiled at his attitude towards her, she had always been graced with his great attitude and he seemed to take a liking to her very quickly, there was not one bad thing he could say about Kayla, she was a great girl and an even better writer.

"I`m doing great Mr. McMahon, ready to get to work on the new script!" she smiled as he walked her over to his desk and they both took a seat, one across from the other.

Vince laughed and shook his head "When are you not ready to get to work darling?"

She turned her smile into a smirk and got out her note pad "What are we thinking for next weeks script?"

Vince matched her smirk and folded his hands in front of him "I want to see a play on John Cena and Nikki`s love story…" he paused as he thought "And I want to see something more exciting for Orton, I want something different."

She nodded her head taking all this into consideration, at the mention of Randy's name her throat became dry and her anticipation levels sky rocketed but she made sure not to let Vince become aware of this, that was the last thing she needed the boss finding out about her feelings for Randy, _'not that they couldn't be more obvious'_, she thought.

Meanwhile, as Kayla was finishing up her meeting with Vince on the new script for next week, Randy was taping up her wrists and getting ready for his next match with Brock Lesnar, him and Lesnar had been in a feud for the past few weeks and they were planning to use it as a big match in the next pay-per view show. As he finished taping his wrists, he heard his locker room door open and soon saw his best friend come though.

He smiled and nodded over to the man who was now next to him "Hey Cena, what's up?"

John sighed and sat down next to Randy "Oh nothing really, but I did run into Kayla in the hallway just two minutes ago."

With the mention of her name, Randy`s head shot up, he would get just as excited and anticipated hearing her name as she did his, but god forbid he let it show, he simply shrugged his shoulders "Oh yeah?" he paused and cleared his throat "How is she?"

John smirked at his best friend knowing all too well he was trying to hide the fact he really wanted to see Kayla "She looks good, ill tell you that much."

Randy licked his lips and he could imagine what Cena was referring to, that girl could dress to make a mans heart stop beating, she looked beautiful in almost anything and the thought of that drove Randy crazy. "Well…" Randy paused and smirked getting up from his seat "It might be the man she's spending her nights with, he may be treating her really good."

John snickered with a laugh "You are a cocky mother fucker." This statement alone made Randy laugh, although John was truly worried about Kayla, Randy had no idea how Kayla felt about him and it wasn't John`s place to say anything, the only one who could show her true feelings to Randy was Kayla and god knows Kayla was not going to let that happen, not as long as Randy only sees her as a late night lover.

"But in all honestly man…" John began to grab his best friends attention "When are you going to cut this bullshit with her?"

Randy sighed frustrated and shook his head "Not you too! Man, Just see it for what it is, friends with benefits."

"Not me too?" John raised a brow "Did Kayla bring this up to you again?"

"It doesn't matter because this relationship bullshit is never going to happen, Kayla knew what she got into when she started shit with me." Randy was determined to fight his case at this point.

John shook his head and sighed at how much a blind asshole his best friend could be at times "How the fuck do you not see what you have in your arms every night she is with you?" he questioned "That girl is amazing and she genuinely cares for you! Randy do you not care what Kayla goes through?"

Randy had it! He was sick and tired of this shit coming not only from John but he would get it from Nikki too, being as Nikki was Kayla's best friend. "Listen if Kayla is not happy with this situation then she can leave, nobody is stopping her, she is not bonded to me or tied down!" he exclaimed, walked over to the locker room door and walking out slamming it behind him.

John sighed and leaned back on the chair in the locker room "But she wont." He whispered knowing Kayla all too well by now.

While Randy was getting ready for his match standing in the gorilla position, Kayla was walking down the halls of the Phillips arena looking for the Divas locker room to have a chat with her best friend Nikki, she needed to talk right now, after bumping into John on the way out of Vince`s office, her and john talked about Randy and it frustrated her because she knew there could be nothing more between the two of them, but were her friends trying to tell her something? Were they trying to tell her to leave and let him go once and for all? But could she really do that? In her heart the answer was no but her brain was telling her _'how easy would it be if I could change that to a yes.'_

"You look more beautiful every time I see you sweetheart." A deep voice Kayla knew all too well came from her right side.

Kayla smirked and stopped in her tracks, turning to her right side and looking up into deep chocolate brown eyes "Oh you know just what to say to a girl Dwayne."

He gave a soft laugh and shot her his million-dollar smile, that made all girls weak in the knees "Just the ones I really like."

She shook her head, her smirk still playing on her lips, crossing her arms over her chest "What are you doing here Dwayne?"

"I need to have a reason?" he smirked challenging her.

She licked her lips in amusement "Not particularly, however if you are here for me, you know stalking is illegal right?"

This earned a laugh from Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson "Oh sweetheart you could never turn me in."

She smiled with a hint of amusement and began walking with him by her side , nudging him playfully in the ribs after his last comment "So how`ve you been?"

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist "Cant complain, miss being here though."

She looked up at him and she knew in her heart he wanted to be more on the show "Do you know if your scheduled to do a return anytime soon?"

He looked down into her gorgeous green eyes, getting lost for a split second, and he softly cleared his throat "You would be able to better tell me."

She laughed softly and nodded her head "I guess I would and I may talk to Vince about something like that."

Little did the two friends know that the viper was around the corner listening to them, no intentionally but he did hear almost every word and he noticed how close Dwayne got to Kayla, this made him furious and it shouldn't have, Kayla is pleased to do what she wants, they aren't in an exclusive relationship but this bothered Randy to no end, he hated seeing her with another man, especially so close, and flirting, dare he say he was jealous?


	3. Do You Regret it?

**Chapter 3**

Kayla soon after parted ways with Dwayne and made it a mental note for her to somehow add him into a return and storyline within the next couple of weeks, of course she had to go over it with Vince and the rest of the writing team but she was sure of herself that they would think it would be a great idea, fans go crazy over 'the rock' and he is still one of the top superstars whether he is wrestling full-time or going back and forth doing movies.

She lifted her wrist to glance at her watch, the time in front of her showed it was about 10 past 10:00, she had to run and see Nikki before her tag team match with her sister Brie, she needed so much a few minutes of girl talk, she wanted to talk to her and get her feelings on this thing her and randy had going on, her heart was torn in two, every time she thought about telling Randy she had enough, when she saw him she would melt in his embrace and forget about anything she had to tell him.

Kayla was about to round the corner of the area to reach the divas locker room when she felt a strong hand wrap around her arm and her body get pulled into someone's locker room, she was absolutely stunned and scared at first but as soon as she looked up into her snatchers eyes, she saw the very familiar stare of icy blue eyes looking back at her, and a wave of relief washed over her but not before another emotion of confusion hit her. "Randy!" she scolded, "What the hell is wrong with you! You scared me half to death!"

Randy pushed her up against the wall, pinned her hands above her head, and looked deep into her eyes, his filled with fury and jealousy. "Seems like you and Dwayne seem to be getting very close lately." He questioned, his voice low but full of anger.

Kayla swallowed hard and sighed, looking down, no longer wanting to see the emotions in the eyes of the viper, she knew he was jealousy, but with what right? She wasn't exclusively his, he made that perfectly clear. "Randy I've told you many times that we are just friends!"

Randy lifted her chin roughly, making her eyes look back into his "Oh no sweetheart, not to him." Randy pushed his body closer on to hers and as a result Kayla's breathing slowed, feeling his body pressed up against her "I saw the way he held you and looked at you." He then leaned down brushing his lips against her ear "But what he doesn't know, is your mine baby."

Kayla shivered with those words coming from his mouth, she wanted so much to protest and scream at him for saying such things! He wasn't allowed to be saying any of this, they aren't committed, they aren't in a real relationship, he has no right to at as if she were his property! But her love, her love for him prevented her from saying any of this because her heart knew that she really was his, he was the only person who could make her feel the way she did, and when he is with her he treats her amazingly and with such care. She slowly moved her gaze to stare into his eyes, his eyes that captivated her and made her melt "I am yours baby." She whispered, lust evident in her voice now.

His lips curled into a smirk and he quickly caught her lips in a fierce and passionate kiss, leaving his body pressed against hers, and her arms still pinned above her head, he allowed their lips to mold together, he allowed his tongue to find its way to hers and intertwine together in their hungry kiss.

Kayla slowly wriggled her arms from his grip above her head and they soon found their way up his hard chest, she loved the way his skin felt under her hands, she could feel it heating up, as they sunk further into the kiss, soon after she felt her legs being lifted off the ground and wrapped around his waist, by randy doing this it earned a soft moan from her throat.

Randy softly pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers "Nobody can give you want I can baby." He whispered

She let her hands move up and rub his neck softly "Nobody baby." She whispered leaning over and biting his lower lip.

"Tonight? My hotel room?" He asked, his words with pure lust.

Kayla nodded her head with a soft smile "Of course baby." She was doing it to herself again, she was setting herself up for failure.

**The Next Morning- 4AM**

Kayla couldn't sleep, she had been tossing and turning in bed with Randy for the past three hours, she wanted nothing more than to just hold him and stay that way as long as she could but she knew soon it would come to an end, as soon as he had to get ready for the next show or a signing or an interview, he would leave and she wouldn't see him until the next show, or the next time they crossed paths.

She looked over at his sleeping form and gave a small smile at how amazing he could be and yet he could be such a idiot at the same time. She slowly go up out of the bed and walked over to her purse, quickly fishing out her phone, she knew it was so early and there was no way Nikki would be awake but she had to try, she needed Nikki right now and calling was worth a shot.

She softly walked out onto the balcony of the hotel room, and looked out into the scenery as she waited for Nikki to pick up on the other line. Soon she heard a very groggy voice coming through the phone in a whisper, she smiled to herself and thought _'I can just imagine how she be look right now'_

"Hello?"

"Hey Nik, its Kay, I'm so sorry I called you this early but I really needed someone to talk to and your that one person." Kayla gave a soft laugh

"Kayla, sweetie, is everything okay?" she began, commotion being heard in the background, Kayla assumed Nikki was getting up out of bed in order not to wake John. "You know you can always call me."

Kayla sighed and looked into the dark night sky filled with bright stars "I`m at Randy`s hotel room."

"Well I figured that much." She snickered with a small laugh "What he didn't rock them hips correctly or something?"

This earned a laugh from Kayla "Stop being such a wise ass!" she shook her head, trying to shake off the joke from her friend "Sometimes I wish I could just forget about Randy and shakes off all these feelings I have for him."

Nikki sighed on the other end, she felt bad for her friend, but at the same time had no idea how to help her "Kay you have been putting up with this shit for two years, there is going to come a time where you've had enough and no matter how much you love him, you will learn to let him go."

"When will that time come Nik, because I think I will never be strong enough to do that." Kayla sighed and let a stray tear escape her eye.

"Babe, I know your in pain, but I could tell you until I'm blue in the face to leave right now, and the second you go into that room to do it, you take one look at randy and back out almost immediately."

"I'm starting to think this is not worth it…me agreeing to this 'affair' two years ago, I had no idea what I was in for." She whispered, seconds later memories flooded her brain from the exact point two years ago when this all started.

_**FLASHBACK- 2 YEARS PREVIOUS**_

_There'll be no strings to bind your hands  
>Not if my love can't bind your heart<br>There's no need to take a stand  
>For it was I who chose to start<em>

___He gently laid her down on the bed beneath them, starting into her green eyes, he ran his fingers up and down her left arm, then tracing her collarbone and finally bringing his one finger to her lip, caressing it softly, he leaned down slowly and brushed his lips against hers. He felt her hands make their way under his shirt and run her fingers up and down his chest, causing his to moan softly on her lips._

_He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, while his hand freely caressed from her leg all the way up to her thigh, he could feel the goose bumps forming against her skin and knew the effect he had on her, which was the same effect she had on him. _

_Just call me angel of the morning angel  
>Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby<br>Just call me angel of the morning angel  
>Then slowly turn away from me<em>

_Their passion and need for each other accelerated, his lips now trailed down every inch of her naked body, their clothes laid everywhere around the floor beneath them and their bodies remained pressed together under the cotton sheets. Randy slowly brushed his lips against her ear while his fingers rubbed up and down the valley between her breasts "Are you sure you want this?"_

_Kayla moaned softly at his touch, and his words "I want it…" she paused, her breathing now became labored "I want you…" she whispered softly into his ear._

_Maybe the sun's light will be dim  
>And it won't matter anyhow<br>If morning's echoes say we've sinned  
>Well, it was what I wanted now<em>

"_Oh Oh baby…" she whimpered and moaned her inner core tightening as she felt his fingers slid in and out of her. She arched her back, feeling herself want more, he leaned down and bite her neck gently, slipping a third finger inside her, earning another moan from her "Randy!"_

"_That's it baby, say my name..." he whispered against her neck "Let go baby…"_

_He pushed his fingers deeper inside her, letting his thumb play with her clit, she was going over the edge, she was there, about to climax, but no, he didn't want her to just yet, he felt her trembling and knew it was coming._

"_No baby, not yet." He whispered forcing taking her lips with his._

_And if we're victims of the night  
>I won't be blinded by the light<em>

_He thrusted deep into her, feeling her warmth, her tightness, it drove him crazy, he moaned softly, leaning his forehead against hers, he wanted to watch her as he thrusted yet again harder and deeper. Their bodies were moving against each other, sweat now forming. "Oh god Randy!" she screamed, her climax building as he move faster inside of her. _

"_Oh fuck baby!" he groaned moving faster and faster until he felt himself coming, he knew she was just there too. "Fuck, baby…I'm, coming" and with one last thrust he emptied into her. _

_Just call me angel of the morning angel  
>Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby<br>Just call me angel of the morning angel  
>Then slowly turn away, I won't beg you to stay with me<br>Through the tears of the day, of the years, baby_

_They laid in each others arms, he slowly pushed her closer to him and felt her lay her head on his chest, he smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, then whispered "I wish I could give you everything you wanted Kayla."_

_She sighed contently and kissed his chest softly from where she laid "As long as I'm in your arms, I'm happy Randy." _

"_I know but I also know your not this kind of girl, I don't want you to end up regretting this." He whispered, his hand gently rubbing her bare back under the covers "Your not tied down to me, and I'm not going to beg you to stay in this situation with me forever, if you cant handle it you need to let me know."_

_She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity "Ill stay with you until the very next morning…" she whispered "When you have to leave."_

"Kayla!" a ringing voice on the other line screamed.

"Oh god, Nik, I'm sorry, I just…" Kayla paused and shook off the memory "I just dazed out."

"Why don't you get some sleep hunnie…" Nikki began "Spend what rest of the time left you have with Randy, and make the best of it."

"Yeah I will." Kayla smiled softly "Thanks for this Nik."

The brunette laughed softly "Hey, I'm here for the things Randy cant give you."

"Oh god…" Kayla laughed along with her.

"Giving it to you all night hunnie, that's his job, I don't think I would be able to handle all that!"

"Nikki!" Kayla exclaimed with another laugh "Go and handle Cena, how about that?"

"Don't have to tell me twice girl!" Kayla could almost feel Nikki smirking on the other line "Goodnight!"

Kayla said her goodnights and hung up the phone with a small smile on her face, leave it up to her best friend to make her laugh and put a smile on her face when she was feeling depressed. She was soon cut from her thoughts feeling a warm, soft pair of lips on her collar bone, just the feeling gave her a shiver up and down her spine. She turned around and smiled to face the most beautiful man in the world "Hey baby…"

Randy leaned down and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist "Why did you leave, hmm?" he questioned "It felt empty there without you."

Those words made her heart flutter, this was it, this was the randy she fell in love with and this is why she stays. "Mmm, oh yeah?" she smiled playfully "Well I just wanted to see if you would come after me."

He smirked pulling her closer to his body "Who could resist not to come after you baby?"

She leaned up, standing on her tippy toes to reach his height and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Randy softly moaned against her lips and soon felt her softly pull away, just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, she beat him to it "You remember our first night?"

He rubbed his head against her hips and licked his lips "Of course…" he searched her eyes for any emotions lingering "You don't regret it, do you?"

Kayla`s heart stopped, did Randy feel her doubts? More importantly did he feel her love for him? She froze, and asked herself _'Do I regret this?'_


	4. Im Done!

Chapter 4

Kayla tapped her pencil anxiously on her notepad, her brain now creating writers block, causing her to become even more stressed at this point, they were less than a month away from the Royal Rumble and she had yet to figure out and idea as to how she wanted in incorporate the matches and bring Dwayne "the rock" back into the mix somehow, she knew that Vince wanted something big, she was speaking to him last week, going on about how they should bring Dwayne back in a use him since he has been out for a while focusing on his movie career and now that he is more free it is a great opportunity to bring him back into the WWE.

She swiveled around in her chair from previously facing the desk to now facing the coffee machine in her small office at the WWE headquarters. She sighed and lifted herself from the chair smoothing out her pink sheath dress and black blazer. Walking over to the coffee machines to make herself a second cup of coffee, she let her mind drift away from the storyline for the Royal Rumble and let her thoughts be consumed by none other than the viper himself, yet again. She had not seen him since last week and she missed him like crazy, she thought to herself if he at all thought the same? Was she crazy for trying to put so much energy into this affair? It was nowhere near a relationship, he would call her once in awhile to see how she was and always know where to find her when they had an upcoming show, he knew she loved to go to all of them, she hated trapping herself in the WWE headquarters with her work and nothing else, and despite that Vince didn't want it t rule her life either.

She took a sip of her steaming hot hazelnut coffee and leaned against the counter, lost in her thoughts about how she let this thing with Randy go so far, he didn't love her...or care about her they way she wanted him to, why waste so much time and energy on someone who didn't know what he had when he had her…?

Her thoughts were soon cut off by the ringtone coming from her purse, she quickly set down her coffee cup and grabbed her purse from under her desk, looking at the caller I.D she smiled, and to be honest she wasn't really expecting him to be the one calling. She slid her finger on the touch screen and quickly put the phone to her ear.

"You never quit do you Mr. Johnson?" she smirked as she heard herself say those words.

"When there is something so beautiful at stake, I will take all the chances I can get." The deep voice of Dwayne spoke amused through the phone.

Kayla gave a soft laugh and shook her head, she never knew why Dwayne had this charming way about him when he was with her, sure he had asked her out a couple times but she figured he just liked her company and nothing more, she was maybe beginning to think he took a liking to her in a very different way. "Your flattery can only get you so much Mr. Johnson."

This earned a laugh from the other end of the line "Oh Kay, if I were there I would ask you to show me just how much my flattery can get me."

Kayla gasped with a small, mischievous smile on her face "Dwayne, I should tell you hitting on one of your friends and someone you work with is not acceptable!"

"Your right beautiful, I apologize…" and with that it was almost as if she could feel his smile through the phone "But I did call just to check on you and see how you were?"

She tilted her head and smiled at his sincerity, why couldn't Randy do this? "I'm okay, can't complain." She sighed

Dwayne cleared his throat and began "Uh-uh-" he paused "Well why don't you try telling me the truth now, cause that was obviously the biggest lie you have told me yet."

She shook her head and walked over to her desk, sitting down "Dwayne please.." she sighed "I don't want to bother you with this."

"If it was a bother, I wouldn't ask would I?" he stated simply

She sighed and ran her hand over her face, she couldn't tell him the truth, she had to work her way around it "Its just-" she paused unsure of how to start "Have you ever been in love with someone, give them all of you, only for them to show you nothing but lust in return? No love, no matching feelings, and they only give you about 25% of themselves?"

Dwayne stayed quiet for a minute then cleared his throat "A man is putting this weight on you? Making you suffer?"

"Yes…" she whispered "But in his defense I knew it could be nothing more, he told me he was never one for serious relationships and ours could never be something to be committed to."

"Kayla as upset as it makes me to know that there is another man besides myself in your life…" he started trying to lighten the mood, which earned a small laugh from Kayla "You cant do this to yourself sweetheart, your disrespecting and degrading yourself for this man, who seems to have such a strong hold on you that you cant even fight your way out."

"I try so hard!" she sighed tears now escaping her eyes "Its like my love for him wont let me let go of him and on top of that every time I get the strength to end whatever it is I have with him, one look at his eyes and his face he pulls me back in."

Dwayne sighed, she didn't know whether it was because he felt bad for her or because he was in someway hurt "This guy has a strong hold on you and you need to realize that if he cant see what he has when he has you, nothing about him is worth it, not his eyes, his smile, his looks, or his words, you have to think that and let that remove you from his grasp."

She sniffled and licked her now dry lips "Your right…I know you are."

"I wish I could hold you and tell you that everything is going to be fine but until you rid of him, it wont, you will be in pain for however long you decide to stay in this bullshit charade with him." He paused "Who is this guy?"

Kayla's eyes widen and she cleared her throat "That's uhmm…" she paused "That's not important."

Dwayne understood "That's fine, if you don't want to tell me now, but I just don't want to see you break."

She smiled softly and nodded "I don't want to see myself break either."

**Later that week- Thursday Night Smackdown Taping **

Kayla knocked on John`s locker room door, knowing full well Nikki would most likely be in there getting ready for their promo together in a couple minutes, which is what she came to talk to them about. A few seconds later a smiling Nikki answered the door, welcoming Kayla inside.

John looked up to see Kayla and walked over to her giving her a tight bear hug "Hey girl, how you been doing?"

Kayla shrugged with a small smile "I'm good, I actually came to let you guys know that we are running just a bit late and your promo will be up in about 8 minutes."

John nodded his head as Nikki cut in the conversation " So how are you really? And no bullshit lies."

Kayla shook her head with a laugh; Nikki could always see through her "No…really I'm good." She sighed and bit her lower lip "I actually may try to end this thing with Randy tonight."

Nikki sat in shock and a loud laugh was heard from John, Kayla's head shot up and crossed her arms over her chest watching him laugh at her comment "What?"

John smirked and shook his head "Kayla…girl…" he paused and shook off his laughter "I'm sorry but how many times have you tired to break this thing off with him and couldn't?"

Nikki glared at her boyfriend and then walked over to her best friend rubbing her shoulder "Don't listen to John, I know your strong enough to do this."

John cut in "I never said she wasn't but I did need to point out that every time she does try it ends in failure." He then looked over at Kayla and sighed "You need to not let him affect you anymore."

"Easier said than done…" Kayla unfolded her arms and ran a hand through her hair. "But I think I really can do it now, I mean I was talking to Dwayne a couple nights ago and the things he was saying, he was so right!"

John raised a brow intrigued "Dwayne Johnson?"

Kayla nodded her head and Nikki smirked laying back on the couch in the locker room "Hasn't he asked you out a couple times in the past and you always turned him down because of Randy?"

Kayla rolled her eyes and sighed "Well yes but—"

John soon cut her off "Does randy know Dwayne is into you?" John knew where this was going, if Randy didn't correct himself, he was going to loose Kayla and never get her back, if Kayla falls for Dwayne, Randy is done, but there is one problem and john knew that problem: Randy had no idea of his feelings for Kayla.

Kayla shrugged her shoulders and waved off Johns comment "I mean he has seen me and Dwayne talking a couple times in the halls but lord knows he refuses to admit that he jelous."

Nikki then cut in and stood again from her spot on the couch "Oh who the hell cares, if Randy cared about you at all, he would have been doing a much better way of showing it than he always has…Randy only cares about himself and his dick…" Nikki paused "Excuse my French."

John glared at his girlfriend "Nikki, watch it, he's my best friend."

"Your best friend is an ass baby!" Nikki backfired.

John sighed and had no argument there, he just mumbled "Tell me something I don't know."

Kayla just shook her head from this whole conversation, she needed to go talk to Randy and talk to him now, John and Nikki were about ready to do their promo and as soon as they did, Randy`s match tonight would be ending. She knew she needed to talk to Randy after his match; she didn't want anything distracting him while he was in the ring. Before Kayla could excuse herself from the locker room Nikki cut her off pointing at the television set.

"Looks like your man just lost his match."

Kayla snapped her head around to look at the TV and bit her lower lip, this was going to make it so much harder to break things off with him. He just lost his match and now she had to go and tell him she was done with his games and wanted nothing to do with him. _'Great. Great timing Kayla'!_

**Later That Night**

Kayla sighed and bit her lip as she approached Randy`s locker room, was she going to be able to really do this? But then she thought of everything that she needed to do for her benefit and her own good, she needed to do this, to get over Randy and get past this suffering that was in her heart.

She gently tapped on the door and heard Randy muffled voice from inside "Coming!" as soon as Randy opened the door, he stopped in his tracks, and smiled at the beauty looking up at him, she looked even more gorgeous than the last time he had seen her, she was wearing simple ankle jeans that hugged her curves and a plain short sleeve black tank top with a white blazer overtop. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "baby, I was waiting for you to come."

She pulled a strand of dark hair behind her ear and bit her lower lip "Randy can we talk?"

He pulled her body closer to his "Of course baby, but first…" he whispered and slowly leaned in pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. With this kiss Kayla was melting, she had completely forgotten of her reason of going there to talk to him. When she felt his strong hands drop to her waist, she moaned softly and raked her fingernails along his muscled, tattooed arms.

He softly pulled away and looked down in her darkened green eyes "So what was it you wanted to talk about baby?"

Kayla tried shaking her mind from the moment that just happened, she started walking from the spot she was in, in Randy's arm and slowly traced a finger over her lips, this may be the last time ever that she felt Randy`s kiss. Randy saw she looked confused and uneasy, he slowly followed behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing the back of her neck softly "Kay, you seem tense, is everything okay?"

She had to do this. _'Its now or never Kayla, you know you cant go on like this! It hurts too much and he doesn't care!' _She sighed and pulled away from Randy`s embrace, turning to be face-to-face with him. He blue eyes stared down at her, almost pleading with her to talk to him.

She sighed and gazed into his eyes "Randy…" she whispered "I don't want this anymore…I'm done."

Randy eyes turned to ice, his sweet gaze was now replaced by a cold one "What?!"

Kayla swallowed hard and bit her lip "Randy listen, I cant do this anymore, I cant be with you every night and then when morning comes you leave and don't think of me until the next time you see me! Its not fair to me!"

Randy was now seething, he sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his short hair "You knew this Kayla!" he yelled "You knew when we started this that it could be nothing more than what it was, sex!"

Kayla`s eyes now turned from hurt to fury, was he serious? That's all she was to him, on some level she knew he didn't love her but to be nothing more than just sex, that was over the line! "Sex?!" she exclaimed her voice now as loud as his "That's all I was to you? After two damn years? We talked, we made love, we told each other secrets and desires, we shared more than just sex the next morning, and yet that all I was!?" she screamed getting up close to him, not caring how much bigger or stronger he was than her, she was pissed!

Randy kicked himself for what he had said, he didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, it just happened, of course she was more to him…Kayla was the person he could be himself with, she was the person who understood him, helped him when he needed someone, gave him love and care, and all he did was, tell her he didn't want anything but a sexual relationship? He sighed, he knew he was fucked up, he was an asshole but he couldn't stop it, he couldn't let himself fall in love and become committed to someone, he knew he couldn't do it! He wasn't going to allow Kayla to see he actually cared for her, he couldn't fall into the pitfall of love.

Randy grabbed her arms from where she stood and pushed her up against the wall, with his body pressing down on hers, he looked down into her eyes and knew it would be the last time he saw them, he knew this was it. He grabbed her arms and lifted them over her head on the wall, she tried to free herself from his grip but it was to hard, he was too much for her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear "But that's what you wanted baby, you wanted this…you wanted me." He brushed his lips against her ear and felt her try and push away "Baby stop fighting it, me and you are amazing together, you will never find anyone who can give you all the pleasure I can, who can make you feel the way I can."

She shivered under his touch, and those words just made her heart beat even faster than it was, the argument, the fight, the reason for her leaving him just all flew out the window, he was having his effect on her again and she couldn't control it, he was an asshole to her but she wanted him right now, she wanted him to take her and make love to her right in this locker room at this moment. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Almost as if Randy was reading her mind, he grabbed her legs forcefully and lifted her off the ground wrapping her legs around his waist "Just tell me you want it baby and believe me, ill give it to you."

She felt her breath get caught in her throat and looked up into his eyes filled with lust and passion. She crashed her lips on his and kissed him with all the passion she had in her, all the anger, all the regret, she kissed him so feverishly and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She pulled away from his lips and whispered, "I want it."

He smirked against her lips, inside he was happy she wanted to be with him, he didn't want to control her but he did want to be with her one last time, he knew this would be the last time he would ever have her in his arms, it was the last time he could ever make love to her the way he wanted. He just wanted it to be about her tonight and she didn't even know it. "Where baby?" he ran his free hand through her hair and pulled her head back, allowing him access to her neck, as soon as he kissed he flesh of her neck he heard her moan, he kissed his way up to her ear and whispered again "Where do you want it baby?"

She bit her lip, almost unable to contain herself at this point; just his words were driving her crazy, as usual. "The shower…Now." She whispered, demandingly and it took Randy no time to keep her held against his body and walk her into the locker room shower.


	5. Dealing with this Pain

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Morning**

Kayla felt a strong weight over her back and sheets covering her naked body, she slowly turned over and saw Randy sleeping right beside her with her arm now laid on her waist. She couldn't believe she let this happen again, she went to his locker room last night to end things with him and yet she ended up spending the night with him again? Especially after everything he said to her! She sighed and sat up on the bed and ran a hand over her tangled brown locks. _'Maybe this was the perfect way to say goodbye…' _she thought to herself. She looked around the room and noticed she was in Randy hotel room, she saw her clothes spilled around the floor and looking over at the sleeping body next to her to see that only a portion of his body was being covered by the sheet.

Kayla wanted to cry, she couldn't believe this is the last time she would be waking up next to the man she loved, this was the last time his arms would be around her and his body would be held close to hers, she wanted to cherish it and live in this moment forever. But she couldn't, she had to stop doing this to herself, she was only hurting herself knowing Randy wasn't the man for her, he wanted nothing that she wanted. Kayla wanted a real relationship that turned into a marriage and she wanted kids with the man she loved, she knew Randy couldn't give her any of that. She had to leave, she had to end it before it got any further and she really couldn't dig herself out, she had enough strength to tell him it was over so she is not going to back down on her word…she is going to have enough strength to walk away from Randy and forever.

She bit her lower lip and wiped her tears taking one last look at him breathing steadily. She slowly removed his arm from around her waist, so as not to wake him and lifted the sheets from around her body, slowly getting up off the bed. She gently walked around the hotel room picking u the remains of her clothing, bra, panties, jeans, and top. She walked into the near bathroom and pulled all her clothes on, as soon as she did this she took a look in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair to try and straiten it some, she was wearing no makeup last night so she was lucky nothing was smudged around her face and eyes, she looked natural and to her a hot mess.

Minutes later she emerged from the bathroom expecting to see Randy still sleeping, but oh no, was she wrong, he was awake sitting up on the bed, with his head leaning against the headboard. He looked up at her as she emerged from the bathroom and cleared his throat "This is a first." He stated calmly.

Kayla slowly began walking over to where her purse was on the near by chair and cleared her throat as well "What`s that?" She asked

"Watching you leave." he gazed into her eyes from a distance "Usually I'm the one leaving the room."

Kayla sighed and closed her eyes trying to block the tears from coming out and the strength in her let her successfully do so "Randy last night did not go how it was supposed to go, this was not supposed to happen." She paused and pulled her purse over her shoulder "I simply wanted to tell you I was done with what we had and that this was never going to be anything anymore."

Randy got up from the bed and smirked as she watched his naked form pull his boxers on "That right there is why this happened."

Kayla turned and looked away from him "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Randy slowly walked to her grabbing her arm and gently turning her back to face him "This happened baby, because our passion and desire for each other wont let it not happen."

Kayla pulled her arm away from his grasp "Guess what?" she paused staring strait into his eyes "Its never happening again, get used to it randy, we are done, I'm over this shit!"

Inside those words were killing Randy; he wanted nothing more than to grab her and beg her to stay, tell her how wrong he was and how much he needed her, but his pride and fear of falling in love wouldn't let him, he just smirked at her lesser threat "Ill be here when you need me."

Kayla shook her head in disbelief; this is what he had to say to her before she walked out? Well she was glad she was keeping strong and walking away "Randy…the only thing I will need now is for you to stay away from me, I know I spent two year groveling at your feet but it wasn't worth it! It wasn't worth shit!" She spat and walked to the door and just as she was about to turn the knob and walk out she felt a warm hand grasp her arm and when she looked up she looked up into the warm blue eyes of her love.

"What?" she asked coldly

Randy pulled a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear, he slowly leaned down and kissed her lips slowly and gently, leaving her breathless at the end "Take care Kayla." He whispered.

She had no idea where that came from, sometimes she swore Randy was bi-polar, just seconds ago he was a cocky shit and now he was being Mr. Sensitivity as If he didn't want her to leave? She would never understand him…yet maybe, always love him. "You too Randy." She whispered and then without another word or another glance she walked out of Randy`s hotel room and out of his life, forever.

As soon as the door slammed behind her Kayla let out all her hurt, all her anger, and all her remorse in tears. She fell, sliding down the door, tears still coming freely, she was so amazed at herself that she did it, she let go of Randy Orton and it was taking all she had in her not to go back in there and hold him and tell him it was all a mistake. Thoughts swarmed her head and tears fell like hot rain on her arms, just as she was about to try and regain her composure she heard a few female voice coming strait towards her and suddenly they stopped when she looked up and she saw three figures running towards her to check on her, she couldn't make out who the three girls were but if they were running towards her to check on her, they knew her.

"Kayla!?"

"Omg! Kay!"

"Oh shit, this isn't good." She heard the last female voice mumble as they approached her and kneeled down in front of her. When she looked up, she saw not only her best friend Nikki but also AJ Lee and Kaitlyn who were also good friends to her, they were tow of the nicest divas she had met and truthfully she was thankful she was around friends at this moment.

AJ Lee moved hair away from her eyes and slowly tucked it behind her ear "Kayla, what happened?"

"Yeah, what's going on babe?" Kaitlyn questioned while squeezing her knee as a gesture.

Nikki knew exactly what was going on, she sighed and rubbed Kayla's back trying to console her, she knew Kayla didn't want these girls knowing what was going on, or what had been going on so she tried her best to cover for her.

Nikki looked at the other two divas who were also worried about Kayla and smiled, she knew they cared for her too but they couldn't find out about this, nobody could "Aj, Kaitlyn, why don't you guys head on to breakfast and I'm going to help Kayla freshen up and we will meet you guys there, hmm?"

Aj and Kaitlyn looked at each other, they knew Nikki was the best one to talk to Kayla in a situation like this, so the both nodded their heads back to Nikki "Ok, sure."

Aj looked down at Kayla "If you need to talk you know me and Kaitlyn are her too." She stated as Kaitlyn nodded in agreement.

Kayla smiled thankfully and wiped a few of her tears "Thank girls, but I will be fine, it's not a big deal."

Aj and Kaitlyn both stood up and looked a bit suspicious, they felt s if it was a bigger deal than she was letting on but they had to let it go. They both nodded and waved goodbye to the girls and made their way down to breakfast.

Nikki helped Kayla up off the floor and looked into her tear filled eyes, she shook her head and sighed, "You ended it, didn't you?"

Kayla nodded her head and sniffled "For real this time…" she paused "It's over Nikki, and it's killing me."

Nikki took her friend into a tight hug "It feels like that now but in the long run, this it what's best for you."

Kayla sighed and slowly pulled away from the hug, looking up into her best friends eyes. She smiled softly and nodded her head, as if still unsure "I hope so…"

**Later That Afternoon**

After having breakfast with AJ, Kaitlyn, and Nikki, Kayla was starting to relax and release her brain of any thoughts of Randy, or so she made herself believe but she wanted to be relaxed and not worry herself about Randy all the time, she just wished it were easier. The four girls had breakfast together and Nikki decided that since their flight wasn't until 6pm that evening they wanted to take Kayla out for a girls day, get their nails done and maybe do some shopping and talk BS to take her mind off Randy and the pain she was feeling at the moment.

Its not like Kayla even had a say in the matter they were taking her no matter what and she knew Nikki had her best interest at heart, she just didn't know how much she would be able to take her mind off Randy at this point, she waned to wallow in self pitty, which was the most depressing and stupid thing but she just needed to get over it. But regardless she could always wallow in self-pitty and eat tons of ice cream when she got back home tomorrow or so she thought this much.

It was about 1:00 in the after noon and the girls had just shopped through a couple of stores to say the least, M.A.C, Channel, Bebe, Michael Kors, Express, and a few other that caught their eye but Kayla knew if she carried on like this she was going to waste all her money shopping in depression, she was already $1,300 poorer, in only one afternoon with these girls! The thought just made her laugh, how it this possible?

Nikki looked at her watch and smiled "Ok so we still have plenty of time, how about we go get our nails done, mani-pedi`s?" She asked the group

Kayla laughed shaking her head "Of course darling, anything you say! I've already spent half my bank account."

Nikki smirked and glared playfully at her best friend "Oh come on, you being the fashion diva that you are, you are loving this!"

Kayla smirked and readjusted all the bags she had in her hands "I never said I wasn't!"

Aj soon cut in "And plus its nothing like a little shopping to make you feel better"

"I agree! And some of the things you got are beautiful and they are going to make every man do a double take!" Kaitlyn followed

Kayla smiled softly at her friends and thought _'Not every man…'_ Aj`s voice then began to ring in Kayla`s ears once again "Kay, your phone is going off."

Kayla snapped out of her trace and sighed looking at all the bag she had to go through to grab her phone. She laughed a bit "This is going to take a mission."

Aj, Kaitlyn, and Nikki all stopped near a bench and waited for Kayla to pull out her phone and answer whomever it was. It was a struggle but Kayla finally found her purse and grabbed her phone within seconds, she looked at the caller I.D and smiled, biting her lip.

Nikki saw this display and wondered who it could be to put a smile like that on Kayla`s face, she raised a brow with a small smile as she heard Kayla answer the phone moments after.

"Hello?"

"Well hey there gorgeous, how you doing today? Feeling any better?" the smooth voice of Dwayne rang through the phone.

"I`m doing ok, considering…" she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Considering what?" he paused "Am I missing something?"

"I ended things with that guy I was telling you about." She confessed.

"Oh wow." He answered surprised "Kay that's great, how do you feel about it?"

She cleared her throat and didn't know how to answer, she just took a long breath "I`ve been better, I'm still feeling like I made a mistake."

"You shouldn't" he stated simply "If any guy has the balls to treat you like that he`s not worth it."

"I know…its just-" she was cut off by his voice

"What did he even say when you broke things off?"

Kayla bit her lip, he was an asshole, she thought but what she said didn't come out as such "I mean he was being an arrogant jerk, he just said that he would be there if I needed him and to take care."

Dwayne sighed "And by needed him, I assume he meant disrespectfully?"

"Yeah, pretty much what your thinking…"

He shook his head on the other end "Listen Kay, I'm actually still here in Boston where smackdown was getting taped last night, did you want to get together so we can talk more about this?"

Kayla smiled and bit her lip, she wanted to but why did she feel guilty, as if she couldn't? But she could! "Uhm...Yeah that would be great."

"Good, cause I miss that beautiful face." He stated earning a giggle from her.

"Mmhmm." She smirked knowing he was smiling giddy on the other line "You sure your just not using this as an advantage?"

He laughed whole-heartedly "I might be."

"Oh Mr. Johnson, now what have I told you about taking advantage of me?"

"I would never." He paused and she knew a smart remark was coming "Only if you allowed me to beautiful."

She bit her lip yet again and felt her cheeks blushing, why was she blushing, why was he so charming with her? Why did she feel so great around him? On the one side she was feeling guilty and still hurt from her separation from randy but yet by talking to Dwayne for five minutes she was left feeling happy.

She said her goodbyes with Dwayne and quickly hung up to get back to the group of the girls waiting for her. As she walked back towards them she saw a smirk on Nikki`s face "Well who was that?"

She cleared her throat and slipped her phone back into her purse "Nobody."

Aj laughed and snickered "yeah ok, seems to me like nobody put a pretty big smile on your face!"

"Yeah that only took us all day to do." Kaitlyn exclaimed with a smile as they all began walking to the nearest nails salon to start on their nails.

Kayla sighed and shook her head "Listen guys, it was only Dwayne okay, he just wanted to see how I was."

Nikki gasped with a huge smile on "Seems like he's been calling you a lot now."

Aj cut in "Wait, Dwayne has a thing for you?"

Kaitlyn whistled and smirked "he's one sexy man girl, if anyone can take away your pain its him."

Nikki smirked and nudged her best friend on the side "Oh I second that!" she said following Kaitlin's comment.

Kayla sighed and tried to shake the smile off her lips "Guys, he's not into me, he's just a really good friend and I'm really not thinking of getting into a relationship with anyone right now."

Nikki rolled her eyes "Says the girl who has been asked out like three times by said guy." She looked over at her friend "Kayla you deserve to be happy."

Aj nodded in Kayla's direction "Nikki is right, we don't know who this asshole was that hurt you these past few years and to be honest we don't care to know, after what you`ve told us about your so called "thing" with him today, but you need to let him go and make yourself happy babe."

Kayla sighed, she thanked god, they didn't know who he was but at least they knew what she was going through, at least she was able to tell them the whole story without any mention of his name, and she didn't think she needed to ever mention Randy Orton's name again.

**Chapter 5 is finished, Can Kayla really never think or speak of Randy Orton 'The Viper' himself? Shopping with the girls may have helped her work through the pain but forget about it completely? Is that possible? Will the friendship of Dwayne Johnson, make her happy and help her work through the pain of the end of her and Randy? Please Read and Review, let me know what you think :)**


	6. A Dinner or A Date?

**Chapter 6**

**5:45PM **

Kayla and the girls had made it back from their shopping spree at around 4:30, which gave Kayla enough time to get ready for her dinner date with Dwayne. Was this a date? That thought had been running through her mind the whole time_. 'Of course it isn't, this is just two friends, going out to eat and catch up with each other.' _However her mind battled with her half the time whether she should be doing this or not, of course she loved Dwayne, she loved him like one of her best friends, he was an amazing person and she could always count on him, whether it was to make her laugh and smile or console her after painful turmoil's in her life…such as the one she was going through right now.

She sighed as watched herself in the mirror and curled another piece of her long brown locks. She couldn't help but let her mind drift back to Randy. His eyes, the way they looked at her with such passion and desire. His smile the way he always had a smile on when he was with her. His body, the way he held her and wrapped her body around his a night. Just the thought sent shivers down her spine. Regardless of how much of an asshole he was for never allowing a serious relationship to form between them, she still loved him and not just for his looks and the way he made her feel but the small things he did, cooking her breakfast sometimes before he left in the morning, a couple times he left her a rose on his pillow before he left. Those small things showed her he cared, but apparently not enough to want to be committed with her or even spend his life with her.

As she curled her last strand of hair, she spritzed her head with some hairspray and reevaluated her make-up in the mirror; she had neutral browns to pop out her eyes and a soft pink lipstick to accentuate her full lips. She wasn't going to put much on for the night, she wanted to seem simple and classic, which brought her to her choice in outfit, as soon as she was going to look herself over in the mirror, a knock came at the door. She smiled and yelled "Coming!"

She quickly took a glance at herself and smiled, she was wearing a strapless black dress that hit her right to her knees and a short denim jacket overtop for the small breeze there would be that night and to pull it all together black strappy heels on her feet. She was satisfied, she quickly grabbed her small black bag and ran to open the door, when she did, she was speechless, not because of what Dwayne was wearing but because of how she felt when she saw him, this was the first time she felt herself attracted to any other man, other than Randy. He looked gorgeous and just with a simple white button down shirt and black slacks.

Kayla`s eyes met his and she smiled "Dwayne…"

He smiled that famous beautiful smile that made every girl melt "Hey Beautiful…" he replied leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. From behind his back he revealed a dozen beautiful white lilies.

Kayla gasped "Dwayne, they`re gorgeous!" she took them from his hand and smiled up at him "Are you trying to get extra points tonight?" her smile turned to a smirk.

He soon matched her smirk and laughed softly "Never that, I just happen to know your favorite flowers are lilies."

She shook her head in amusement as she took a couple of steps back into the hotel room "Let me just get these in some water and we can go."

Dwayne leaned against the doorframe and watched her walk to the armoire filling up a vase that was already left sitting with water and the lilies "You look gorgeous, you know that?"

She blushed looking down at herself "Mhmm, watch that mouth Dwayne, it can get you into lots of trouble."

He smirked as he watched her approach him at the doorway, yet again "I think ill take my chances." He paused and held out his hand for her to take "Shall we go?" he asked as she smiled and took his hand in hers, closing the hotel room door behind her.

"So what are we having tonight?" Kayla questioned

Dwayne put his hand on the small of her back and led her first into the elevator "Anywhere you want, your choice."

Meanwhile as Kayla and Dwayne were caught up in their date as _'just friends'_, there was turmoil brewing in John and Nikki`s hotel room, which was not too far away from Randy`s, which is exactly how the current situation presented itself. John and Nikki had decided to get something to eat and Randy had the idea of checking up on his best friend to see if him and Nikki had eaten yet, imagine his surprise when he saw Kayla and Dwayne getting on the elevator together seeming very close.

"So…" Randy began clearing his throat "I just saw Kayla with Dwayne, anyone know anything about that?"

Nikki smirked from her seat on the hotel couch "What's it to you? Its not like Kayla is your property."

Randy eyed Nikki, sure as not to show her any of the emotions running through him, the anger or the jealousy "Just curiosity."

John snickered and cut in "Curiosity bullshit!" he moved around the couch and sat next to Nikki, resting his arm behind her head "Your dying to know if something could ever happen between them."

Randy had to admit, it was killing him knowing that Kayla was out with someone else, but why should it be? Randy was a free man, he wasn't one for commitments "Kayla is a free girl, if she wants to go out and give herself away, who am I to judge?" Randy's voice spewed with venom.

Nikki was pissed; did he just call Kayla a whore? "Give herself away? By going out on a date?" Nikki shook her head "She's not you Randy, you couldn't keep your dick in you pants even if your life depended on it."

John rubbed Nikki`s shoulder and whispered for her to calm down in her ear "And Man, you know, for a guy who could care less about what Kayla does anymore, you sure seem jealous."

Randy gritted his teeth and glared at Nikki, she was really starting to get on his nerves, thinking she knew everything about him "Listen both of you, What Kayla and I had is over and I could care less what she does anymore, but let me tell you something, she can do a lot better than Dwayne."

John shook his head and sighed "Man, you know I'm the last one to stick up for Dwayne, me and him never saw eye to eye, but you have to admit it, if not to me and Nikki, then to yourself, you fucked up, big time, Kayla isn't yours anymore."

Nikki rolled her eyes "She never was…" she looked up at the icy cold stare of Randy and she knew she saw anger but there was something else, she didn't know but his demeanor showed something very different, other than anger "You were too much of a shit head to commit to her, to know what you had when you had it right in front of you."

Randy knew Nikki and John were right, about everything, and he did have to admit it to himself, but he was damned if he was going to let anyone else know the truth, he just snickered and waved off their comments "You guys talk so much bullshit without knowing, the thing I had with Kayla was what it was, sex!"

John licked his lips, unamused, knowing Randy was lying "Whatever you say man."

"Yeah and as long as I'm here, you will never talk about Kayla like that again Randy, Understand me!?" Nikki exclaimed looking up at him from the couch.

**7:00PM**

Kayla couldn't take it, she was laughing so hard her stomach was hurting her. She hadn't laughed this much in such a long time, she felt so content and comfortable with Dwayne. They had been sharing stories for the past hour and to be honest neither of them had brought up the subject of _'Randy'_, which was perfect for her because she didn't want to think or hear about him at this moment.

"So of course, with that on the set, we are filming, and I make a complete ass of myself." Dwayne laughed recalling a memory of filming the Fast Five movie with actors Vin Diesel, Paul Walker and so forth.

Kayla just laughed on with him and smiled as her laugher subsided, she finally was able to take a drink of water to calm herself down "Dwayne, I'm having such a great time tonight, it has been so long that we haven't gotten together."

Dwayne looked into her green eyes, and saw the happiness that filled them and this was exactly what he wanted "Yeah me too beautiful…" he paused and took her hand in his "Maybe we can do this again, except…" he licked his lips finding a way to say this.

Kayla tilted her head with a small smile "Except…?"

Dwayne lifted his hand and rubbed her cheek gently and looked into her eyes "Kayla, maybe the next time we get together it can be on a more serious note?"

Kayla`s breath caught in her throat, she didn't know whether it was from his touch or his words but it scared her. She bit her lower lip in thought "Dwayne…I'm not sure-" before she could finish she was cut off.

"Kayla you have to know that I like you, and much more than just a friend…" he began "Please give me a chance to show you that I can make you happy, I can take away all this pain you feel."

Kayla smiled at his sincerity, but she wasn't ready, Dwayne was such a good person and if she was going to be his, she wanted to be his only, without any commitment to anyone else and her heart was still with Randy "Dwayne your amazing, but I'm not ready yet…" she stroked his fingers gently with her thumb "I want to give you my all, 100% of me and I cant do that right now."

He sighed and pulled back a little "Its this guy isn't it?"

She nodded her head and took another sip of water "I know I can get over him, but its going to take time and if I'm going to be with you, I want you to have all of me and not just half."

Dwayne let his head fall back with an amused sigh "You would think…" he began as his eye fell back on hers "that this would make me want to run away, but in fact it makes me admire and want you even more."

Kayla giggled softly, a bit confused "How so?"

"You're so honest with me and the fact that you want to wait until you can fully allow yourself to be with anyone else is amazing-"

"But?" Kayla asked

Dwayne laughed softly "How did you know there was a but?"

"Call it women's intuition." She replied with a smirk

"But, what if I were the one to make you completely forget this guy?"

Realization dawned all over her features, she bit her lower lip in thought, was he telling her he wanted to help her get over Randy? She didn't know what to say or how to react at this point, this man was gorgeous, amazing, and caring with her, was this a sign? "Dwayne, do you hear what your saying?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I thought I couldn't go through with it baby." He whispered

She couldn't help but smile but was she going to take him up on his offer? "I'm not sure Dwayne…"

"You let me know gorgeous, I'm always here."

**Chapter 6 is up! So is Randy Jealous? Why should he be, he doesn't love Kayla or wants any commitment with her right? Or so hes trying to make everyone think this. Is he going to loose Kayla or is his pride and fear of commitment going to get in the way and will he loose Kayla forever? Read and Review please! :) Thanks**


	7. The Kiss

**Chapter 7**

**Royal Rumble: January 30, 2011**

Kayla stood pacing the floors of the Divas locker room, Royal Rumble was finally here, tonight was the night, January 30th, she had finished writing all the scripts weeks ago and she was alleviated of that pain to say the least, however there was a new anxious feeling in her stomach, she didn't know whether to describe it as butterflies, nervousness or maybe happiness? She bit her lower lip as she ran her fingers through her wavy light brown hair and took a deep breath as she looked in front of the mirror in the bathroom of the locker room, she needed to look perfect, look the part tonight. Tonight not only was she a WWE writer but she was now a major part of the Royal Rumble, she was playing the part as Dwayne "the rock" Johnsons girlfriend in a promo they had to do together later on tonight. To say that she was nervous was an understatement; so much was riding on this…she remembered 3 weeks ago having the conversation about the script for Royal Rumble with Vince McMahon.

_Flashback- 3 Weeks Prior_

"_Kayla, I believe this would be great exposure for Dwayne at this point and it can begin the feud with him and Randy," Vince paused a moment and looked up from his desk only to continue on "Being that on screen Randy will portray that he wants you for his own and the fact Dwayne has you will bring out his anger and hatred against Dwayne." _

_Kayla sighed and bit her lip, undecided about Vince`s idea…how ironic was it that Kayla was on a date with Dwayne only a couple days ago and they spoke of being in a relationship, that Dwayne wanted to help her get over Randy, and now there was a similar situation happening on screen? That was just too much of a coincidence. _

"_Vince are you sure this is the best way to go?" She question unsure, more for her own personal reasons, which Vince did not need to know about. _

_Vince smiled sincerely and walked around his desk to face her "Kayla I have no doubt you are a very talented girl and I know you can make this happen."_

_Kayla smiled at his confidence in her but inside she was shaken, she had no idea what this storyline would bring, was this going to unleash unwanted hell? But the again why would it, Randy cared not for her in such a way so why should she worry he would get angry and jealous, he made it clear to her so many times that there would never be anything serious between them, which is exactly why she ended it in the first place. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked with confidence "I will make it happen Mr. McMahon". _

Kayla shook her head from the thoughts of three weeks ago, she was so confident in herself that day and mainly because Dwayne would be happy to do the storyline with her, his expressed his feelings for her just nights before that, and until this day she has yet to give him any answer on whether or not she would be able to start a relationship with him, knowing that in her heart, Randy is still the one she loves.

Right now her worries weren't with doing the storyline, being with Dwayne or even making sure everything goes according to plan…her worries sat with the one, the only Randy Orton, yet again, his name never seems to go away. She was worried how he would actually react after doing this storyline, would he do it correctly or would he screw with it out of spite. There was only one reason why her mind was thinking this right now and it all happened about 2 weeks ago, a week after she had the talk with Vince McMahon…. her thoughts began to drift back again to that day.

_Flashback- 2 Weeks Prior_

_Kayla rolled her eyes and laughed for the millionth time that night at her best friend and her sister, they were raging and going on and on about the tag team match they had tonight with Kelly Kelly and Eve. She swore that her head would combust if they continued on like this for the next five minutes. _

_Kayla placed her hands on her hips and smirked "Would you guys quit it!" she shook her head with an amused laugh "You guys will go out there, kick both their asses and win that match! So stop cackling!" _

_Nikki crossed her arms over her chest and matched her best friends smirk "Fine but you know that bitch Kelly Kelly is going to try and pull some stunt tonight."_

_Brie licked her lips and rolled her eyes "Please if she does, only more reason to beat her six feet under, I swear I can't stand that girl!"_

_Kayla just sighed and gave up, nothing would stop these two until they got into the ring "Look guys, your match is up in like two minutes, you should get to your positions at the gorilla and the after we can do all the celebrating you like!"_

"_Yeah your right…"_

"_Besides I'm ready to rip all of Kelly's pretty blonde hair out." Brie smirked evilly. _

"_GO!" Kayla demanded pointing to the left of her with a laugh._

_Nikki groaned and laughed, "Fine" she and Brie both hugged Kayla and made their way down the hall to get to their position at the gorilla and start their match. _

_Kayla just watched them with a smile of amusement on her face 'this is going to be one interesting night on smack down.' She thought. Her thought were soon cut short as she yelped in fear feeling a strong pair of hands grab her arm and spin her around so fast she almost lost her balance. She was going to scream and kick and punch her way out of this situation which she thought was going to end up with her getting beat up but then her eyes met the icy blue ones of him…She swallowed hard, she saw he was 50 shades of pissed off, his eyes were on fire and they search furiously into hers. _

"_What the hell is the deal with this Kayla?!" he exclaimed holding up a copy of the script in his right hand, still not letting go of her arm. _

_It took her some maneuvering but she ripped her arm free from his hand and shook her head at him in confusion and disbelief 'what the hell is his problem'? "It`s called a script Randy, it's the thing you should be using to practice your lines."_

_Randy's glare still held hers "Cut the bullshit, don't play smart with me!" he flipped a couple pages of the script until he found the one he was looking for and shoved it into her hands "I mean this!"_

_She looked down at the page he was referring to and saw it was the storyline between her and Dwayne, which lead to him feuding with Dwayne over her. Her heart stopped, this wasn't good, and he was pissed, but why? She had no idea where his anger was coming from, she swallowed hard and slowly looked up to face him, her tone now lowering several notches "Randy…" she paused thinking how to start "For the life of me I cannot figure out why you are so pissed about this? Its just a storyline to get you and Dwayne feuding."_

_He laughed bitterly "Yeah Kayla!" he began "But its using you as our motivation for the feud, what is this?" he questioned "Is this your sick way of having me fight over you with Dwayne?!"_

_Kayla`s eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped, was he serious? Can someone have so much ego? Who the hell did Randy think he was? "What!?" she exclaimed "Randy this is my damn job, to make WWE entertaining and this is entertainment!" she exclaimed and continued "To be frank, this was not my idea but I went along with it because I thought it was good! I don't need you coming here and screaming at me about the way I do my job!"_

"_This isn't about your job Kayla! This is personal! You want to use this to see if you can get me to admit my feelings for you!" Randy pointed out frustration and anger all through his facial features. _

_Kayla was shocked. She laughed, she laughed so unamsumed "How can you drip so much arrogance and cockiness?" she questioned._

_Randy placed his hands on both his sides, confused by her laugher "What?"_

_Kayla`s expression now turned deadly serious "What feelings Randy? You have no feeling for me, remember?! I was just sex to you, so why would I be living on false expectations?!" Kayla was now fuming, she was going to get her point across to Randy and let out all her hurt and anger "You told me, time and time again what we had could never be anything serious, that you could never commit to being with just me, so why the fuck would I bother to insist on your feelings?!" she paused a took a step closer to him, so close her could feel her breath on his skin "Get over yourself Randy, its time you had a fucking reality check." She whispered with pain and anger still filling her voice. _

_Randy was speechless, he just watched as she stared into his eyes, he could see all the pain she had in the and he knew he had caused that, he wanted to take everything back, he wanted her to be with him and know what he felt, but there was no way he was going to show it, he was too strong for that and his pride wouldn't let him, yet again. _

_Kayla brushed passed him and began walking away, but he was not going to let her have the last word, he was going to make her think about him, he wasn't going to let her go that easily "You sure this just isn't a plan to get me back in bed with you baby?" he smirked watching as she stopped walking and froze in her spot as he said that. _

Kayla felt hot tears fall down her cheeks, she couldn't believe how Randy spoke to her, and she couldn't believe his ways. She thinks back to the nights she spent with him and how amazing they were, how caring her was with her and how great he made her feel, even if it was just for that one night and now…everything was different, he seemed like such an angry person now, why? They had ended things a little over a month ago, she shouldn't care that he`s not with her, he should be moving on to the next best thing, which is what she thought he would be doing but it seems like he`s hanging on to the end of the affair, if he didn't love her and didn't want her for long term then why waste so much energy on being pissed? '_Hold that thought'_ she told herself and ran from the mirror to the toilet in the bathroom and gagged, feeling the heave of vomit coming up her throat, and yes there it was, she was throwing up. This was the second time this week she has thrown up and it was beginning to take a toll on her, she felt as if she may have come down with the stomach flu.

"Kayla?!" She heard her name being called by a familiar female voice.

She wiped her mouth with tissue paper and replied, "In the bathroom, be right out!"

Kayla got up from her position near the toilet and walked over to the sink rinsing her mouth with water, she made a mental note to herself that she had to run to her bag and get a breath mint before anything else.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom, her stomach still a bit uneasy and smiled at Nikki sitting on the bench in her sweat pants and sports bra, obviously not ready for tonight but she had no need to worry it was still a couple of hours before show time. "Hey Nikks!" Kayla smiled and greeted quickly walking over to her purse and searching for breath mints.

"Hey girl!" She smiled back "So how are you feeling, I mean any more dizzy spells?" she questioned. Last week Kayla had a dizzy spell on Thursday night smackdown and almost passed out, she figured it could have been because she hadn't eaten anything in hours so they waved it off as that but Nikki still needed to be reassured that she was okay.

Kayla finally found her breath mints and popped one into her mouth, closing up her purse "No not at all." She smiled and continued to take a seat next to her best friend.

"So you ready for tonight?" Nikki smirked and nudged her on her side.

Kayla laughed softly and shook her head "Would you stop making a big deal of this?"

Nikki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "Kay, this is a big deal, I mean Dwayne has been after you for so long and he gave you an opportunity 3 weeks ago, which you still have not answered him on."

Kayla sighed "Nikki I told you I don't think I'm ready for this, my heart is still on Randy and a part of me thinks I will never be able to get over him and then there's the other part that wants to so bad because I would love to start over with Dwayne."

"And you should!" Nikki exclaimed "Girl forget about Randy, so many of his actions should tell you to rid your life of him" she explained, "Dwayne is such an amazing guy and he cares for you so much." She smirked "And I don't know if you have noticed but he is one sexy man."

"Who is sexy?" AJ walked in with a smirk on her face and a duffle bag in her hand.

Kayla groaned "Oh god…" she mumbled, great as if any more girls needed to be in on this conversation.

Nikki looked over at the diva that dropped her duffle bag feet away from her "Dwayne Johnson."

AJ bit her lip "Oh my god yes!" she looked at Kayla and smirked "Are you finally going to let him out of his misery and say yes to him on being exclusive with him?"

Kayla sighed and let her head fall back as she plopped down on the bench near Nikki "Oh you guys are not making this any easier for me."

Nikki sighed and at this point felt bad for Kayla, she had no idea what kind of position she was in, she knew how much Kayla was in love with Randy but it was never going to be what she wanted it to be and in Nikki`s mind Kayla needed to get over Randy and be truly happy and Dwayne may be the person to take all that pain and hurt away that Randy caused and give her true happiness. Nikki just wants Kayla to get everything she deserves. "Kayla, he doesn't deserve you, please don't put any more effort into the demon that is Randy Orton."

Kayla didn't know what to say, she just sat there and listened to the comforting words of her friends.

"Nikki is right…once that venom from the viper is out of your system you might be able to find true happiness with Dwayne." AJ commented soon after. AJ and Katilyn had found out soon after that the mystery man Kayla was in love with was Randy Orton and now took any chance they could to try and help her though this.

"Give him a chance hunnie." A different female voice spoke from the end of the locker room door. All the girls looked up and saw Katilyn. Both AJ and Nikki laughed, however Kayla just groaned, this was getting harder by the second and these girls were not making it any easier.

**2 Hours Later**

Kayla had just finished putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She smiled as she looked in the mirror in the locker room. She was wearing a sleeveless black sheath dress that hugged her curves nicely, in all the right places. She had patent red heels to bring a pop of color to the outfit and a gold chain and earrings to match as her accessories. _'Not bad for a writer and 'pose girlfriend' of Dwayne Johnson'_. She gave a soft laugh at her thoughts. Her thoughts were soon cut off when she heard a loud whistle come from behind her.

"Wow Girl! Look at you!" Nikki smirked placing her hands on her hips "I think Dwayne may not be able to resist touching you tonight, and Randy…" she laughed and continued "He will be kicking himself for ever letting you get away."

Kayla blushed and hit her friend playfully on the arm "Oh hush up, it's a simple outfit."

"Mhmm." She smirked following right behind Kayla "Simple enough to make every wrestler on this rooster to do a double take, at the writer Miss. Kayla Brookes."

Kayla bit her lower lip and her smile faded "Hmm…I bet Randy wont notice shit."

Nikki sighed "So what?" she sat on the bench near Kayla "Dwayne is going to have you forgetting all about Randy, you watch!" she smirked.

Kayla shook her head and looked down at her watch "Well…" she began "the rumble is starting, so I have about another hour before I have to do my promo with Dwayne so I'm going to get something to snack on from catering, you want anything babe?"

Nikki shook her head and shrugged "No thanks, I actually have to start getting ready for my four way match with Brie, which by the way I need to see where she got lost to!" she laughed softly.

Kayla smirked "Yeah good luck with that, she seems to always find herself lost somewhere." She finished and walked out of the divas locker room and down the halls to catering.

As Kayla roamed the halls to reach catering, she started to hear voices and giggles as if coming from a girl. She rolled her eyes, it was probably just some divas flirting, she didn't let it bother her, until it got closer and it seemed as if she was going to pass by the giggling diva, in order to get to her destination. She held out her phone which was traveling in her hand at the moment and pinned in her lock code in order to text Dwayne, maybe he was here already and wanted to get something to eat with her before their promo?

Kayla: Hey You, you here and hungry? Meet me at Catering!

She sent the message when she was satisfied she rounded the corner and as soon as she looked up she soon quickly regretted wanting to go to catering at all, walking these halls at all, the sight in front of her wanted to make her crumble and cry. Randy stood in front of her with his arms wrapped around Kelly Kelly`s frame, his hands were tangled in her hair and his lips were busy grinding against hers. Kayla was frozen, she was hurt and in so much pain, she let tears spring from her eyes, she couldn't move, she wanted to run and get away before he saw her but she couldn't move. She was truly stuck.

If things weren't as bad as they could be, when she finally got the strength to walk away, Randy's head shot up at the sound of her heels slowly backing away. He looked up at her and for a split second she swore she could see remorse in his eyes.

"Kayla?" He asked letting his arms drop from Kelly Kelly`s sides.

She saw he was about to make his way towards her, she saw it in his body language, she had to run, she couldn't talk to him or face him, why was she so hurt and upset? She knew this was going to happen, Randy was going to forget about her and move on, she just didn't know it would hurt this much. She saw him getting closer to her, about 10 feet away, that's it, she bolted around the corner, she ran as fast as her heels would take her, she heard Randy's footsteps not too far away from her.

"Kayla! Wait!" Randy ran feet behind her, for a girl in heels she had a fast speed on her.

Kayla knew he was closing in on her, she made a fast turn and opened the first door she saw, closing it behind her. Once it was closed, she fell down the door letting tears run down her face.

Seconds later she heard Randy`s footsteps outside the door, is was quite for a minute and then suddenly she heard a loud bang on the wall near the left side of the door she ran inside of and she assumed Randy had punched the wall in anger. She heard a few curses fly out his mouth and then he slowly walked away.

She let out a deep breath and wiped away her tears, her heart was about to come out of her chest and her heart was broken and saddened, but she didn't want it to be, she wanted to be over Randy, she didn't want to feel this way anymore. She knew he was going to get over her! She knew he was going to move onto another woman! Why did this hurt so much?! Why couldn't she stop loving him?!

"I don't want to love you anymore…" She whispered lifting herself off the ground.

She slowly turned the knob on the door and cracked it open, nobody was in the surroundings that she was in; she slowly made her way out of the closet she ran into and closed it behind her. All she wanted to do right now was make her way to catering without another bad encounter with Randy.

She had so many emotions going through her, she was hurt and in pain but she was pissed at herself because she didn't want to be. _'Why should I have to suffer? Why do I need to love him?! This isn't fair!' _she screamed at herself inside her head. And then suddenly something snapped! She was more pissed than she ever thought possible, she was fuming, her rage was altering, why should she have to suffer because of Randy? He was such an asshole and he didn't deserve her, just as Nikki said he didn't! She had to get over Randy, she was done with this shit, done with thinking about him, done with worrying about her feelings for him, and she was done with everything! She wanted nothing to do with Randy anymore; she was determined to stop loving Randy Orton!

Her attitude had changed within seconds from hurt and pain into frustration and anger! But this time she was done; she wanted to be over this and wanted to be happy. Two years ago she thought Randy could only make her happy but in the past month she realized that isn't the case at all. Nikki, AJ, and Katilyn were absolutely right and she couldn't believe how she didn't see it before this moment. She deserved to be happy…and maybe with Dwayne.

Kayla sighed and ran a hand gently through her freshly curled hair, she knew she would have to redo her makeup after she got back from catering, her eye makeup was most likely not in the best condition after crying but she dint need to mess with her hair either. She checked her phone that still laid in her hand, to see if Dwayne had texted her back at all and she did in fact see a new text from Dwayne. As she was making her way towards catering, she was about to open the message when she heard a voice call from behind her.

"Is that Kayla Brookes?"

Kayla smiled and bit her lower lip, she automatically knew who it was, she turned around and was met face to face with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He was gorgeous, sexy and handsome, she didn't understand why she didn't see Dwayne first, why couldn't she have fallen in love with him instead of Randy. His deep voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Wow…" he took her hands in his and pulled her closer to him "You look absolutely beautiful."

Kayla wanted to blush, but she didn't, she was so focused on something else, he was so amazing with her, he cared about her and treated her like a queen. It wasn't to late to try to be with Dwayne, it wasn't to late to be happy. Could she do it? More importantly could he make her completely forget about Randy? Not that she was thinking about him at all right at this moment.

Dwayne raised a brow, she had yet to say something, he rubbed her shoulder softly "Kayla, are you okay?"

Kayla let a small smile come upon her lips, and just as Dwayne was about to speak again, Kayla tugged at his shirt pulling him down to her and crashed her lips forcefully onto his. He was shocked at first, he was not expecting that at all, but that wasn't stopping him from reciprocating and sinking into her fierce kiss. He pulled her body even closer to his as their kiss deepened. His arms found their way around her waist and he rubbed gently as the small of her back as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and intertwine with his.

Her hands slowly made their way up to his neck and she left them there caressing his neck softly. She slowly pulled away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against his, the pair both out of breath "I think I'm going to be just fine." She whispered.

**OMG! So a lot going on in Chapter 7! Did Kayla just kiss Dwayne?! Has Kayla`s anger and pain finally caused her to forget about Randy and her love for him or was it the kind words of Nikki, AJ, and Katilyn? Seems like Royal Rumble is bringing much more than just war in the ring, will there be a war for Kayla's heart or will Randy never accept how much he actually loves Kayla and let her go on with Dwayne... :) Please Read and Review, the more kind words i receive, the sooner I will be putting up the coming chapters! Thank you guys!**


	8. The Start of Something New?

**Chapter 8 **

_Dwayne raised a brow, she had yet to say something, he rubbed her shoulder softly "Kayla, are you okay?"_

_Kayla let a small smile come upon her lips, and just as Dwayne was about to speak again, Kayla tugged at his shirt pulling him down to her and crashed her lips forcefully onto his. He was shocked at first, he was not expecting that at all, but that wasn't stopping him from reciprocating and sinking into her fierce kiss. He pulled her body even closer to his as their kiss deepened. His arms found their way around her waist and he rubbed gently as the small of her back as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and intertwine with his. _

_Her hands slowly made their way up to his neck and she left them there caressing his neck softly. She slowly pulled away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against his, the pair both out of breath "I think I'm going to be just fine." She whispered. _

Kayla sat in her hotel room now, at 12:00am, the show had ended about an hour or so ago and she had yet to talk to Dwayne about what happened. Her finger grazed over her lips and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, it was as if she could still feel Dwayne's lips on her, she still couldn't believe she got up the nerve and kissed him, what was going through her veins when she did this?

She was extremely pissed at Randy for not seeing her the way she sees him and she was determined to forgot abut him once and for all, leaving him behind and starting over. A clean slate, to be happy. She still thinks this. She doesn't regret kissing Dwayne. But she still has her doubts, was it the best idea to bring him into her messed up situation right now?

She sighed and fell back on the hotel room bed with a huff. Maybe she just needed to talk to him and get everything cleared and out in the open, that kiss ended without her being able to speak to him after, about a minute after their kiss had ended a crew member came out of breath and seemingly in a hurry to tell them that their promo was up with Randy.

_**Three Hours Previous: 9:00PM**_

_**Kayla & Dwayne`s Promo**_

"_Baby, I just want to make sure your ready, you know I don't want you getting hurt out there." Kayla was in acting mode, this was it, her and Dwayne`s promo and they had to be convincing, it had to be perfect. _

_Dwayne smiled down at her and rubbed her shoulders softly "Oh come on baby, its me, who can hurt me?" he winked and pulled her closer to him. _

_Kayla shook her head as if to show uncertainness "Uh, I don't know Dwayne, this is serio-" her words were soon cut off by Randy Orton, He was right on cue._

"_Well, Dwayne "the rock" Johnson" Randy exclaimed walking up to the couple with an amused smirk "so you back, again or…" he paused and crossed his arms over his chest "Are you only here for your own benefits." He stated glancing over at Kayla._

"_Good evening Miss. Brookes." He spoke softly with the smirk still spread on his face, he slowly reached out and grabbed her hand, raising it to his lips but before he could kiss it, she pulled it away forcefully._

_Dwayne cleared his throat and cut in "Orton you may want to watch yourself…" he voice was low but threatening. _

_Randy smirked confidently and got face to face with the Rock, fearless and shameless at that "And you may want to keep an eye on the pretty little thing of yours…" he spoke above a whisper and with venom dripping on his words "Someone might take her from you."_

Kayla knew the promo went perfectly, it went how it was supposed to and nothing got out of hand, after everything was said and done with the promo, Randy wouldn't stop staring at her, its as if he had unfinished business with her, like he had so many emotions running through him and he wanted to get them out and talk to her, but that could have just been Kayla's imagination. Right now she wanted to focus on Dwayne, he deserved her time and a very thought out explanation. There in lied the question…was she ready to give up Randy forever, forget everything about him? And start a relationship with Dwayne? _'Hold that thought'_…

Yet again her brain had to stop all the thoughts that were running through it, she felt a surge of sickness rumble through her stomach and right away she knew what was coming. She quickly lifted from her place on the bed and ran quickly over to the bathroom, she lifted the toilet seat and yet again for the third time that night she vomited, it seemed it be getting worse and worse. She figured with the stomach flu it was supposed to get better but this was not better. She sat on the cold tiled floor and tired to calm her nauseated stomach, she felt dizzy and tired, in all honesty she felt like she needed to throw up again…and yes there it was, she leaned over the toilet and let herself vomit again.

She let her head fall back on the glass door of the shower, still seated in the same position by the toilet. She slowly got to her knees and rolled some toilet paper on to her hand and wiped her mouth. Lifting up from the spot she was in, she felt the queasiness in her stomach go down and for the moment she knew she was home free.

As soon as she leaned over the sink and began rinsing out her mouth, there was a knock at the door. _Dwayne_. She thought, she knew it was him, he said he would be passing by after the show so hey could talk and she was so glad he was coming by, she really needed to talk with him. She needed everything to be laid out on the table and to be honest she just needed a giant bear hug from him. It seemed like that in itself would make all her pain go away.

"Coming…" she answered softly, still not feeling the best after the last heave of vomit. She still felt like she could pass out any minute.

She made her way over to the door and softly opened it reveling a very casual Dwayne, dressed in track pants and a white wife beater. _'So simple, yet so sexy'_ she smiled at her thoughts and greeted him "Heyy…" she stepped aside "Come in."

As he stepped inside she closed the door behind him and looked up only to be met with his soft eyes. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers softly through her hair "Hey…"

She bit her lower lip, she couldn't help but think how attractive she found this man standing in front of her, what was wrong with her, why couldn't she just focus on him and stop focusing on Randy. She shook the thoughts from her head; she just wanted to have her full attention on Dwayne right now "Can I talk to you about what happened tonight?"

He continued to have that sexy smile spread across his face and gently grabbed her hand taking her over to the edge of the bed, having a seat with her "Not by any means am I complaining because it was amazing…" he laughed softly "But I do want to know what brought that on?"

Kayla sighed and nodded her head, not knowing where to start, she smiled softly and began "Remember the night we went out to dinner to catch up? You told me you wanted to be in a relationship with me and you wanted to be the one to make me get over that 'guy'"? She asked looking up into his eyes.

His eyes danced with hers, he wasn't sure if she was implying what he thought she was "Yeah…"

"Well tonight…" she paused and bit her lower lip "I realized I want you to be that guy…if you still want to." She added in at the last second.

Dwayne smiled at her shyness and lifted her chin for her eyes to meet his again "Why don't you tell me, what you think my answer is…" and before she could say another word he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She felt her breath get caught in her throat at the softness of the kiss, she immediately fell into it and allowed him to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting and tangling with hers.

She moaned softly into the kiss and seconds later softly pulled away, her forehead falling against his. She was speechless, she couldn't breathe at the moment let alone talk. Wow. _'Well the was definitely different than Randy._' In an amazing way, she thought.

She finally regained her composure after a few seconds and licked her lips softly, her eyes now watching his "That felt like a yes to me but…" she paused with a smile "I'm not totally sure."

He laughed softly, causing her to follow in on his laugh "You need more reassurance?"

She gently rubbed the back of his neck with her hand "I might…" she trailed off in a whisper.

With the boyish smile on his face, he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against her, yet again for the third time that night, it was more passionate, more demanding this time, he let his hands fall against her waist and softly pull her even closer to him.

She sighed contently against his lips and again pulled away "As much as I would love to continue sitting here and kissing you, I really want us to talk…"

Dwayne nodded his head in agreement "Of course beautiful…" he removed strands on hair from her face and shifted his seat on the bed "Talk to me…"

"Dwayne you're so amazing, so caring, so charming, sexy, anything I can imagine and more…" she began.

"Why am I sensing a _but_ now?"

She laughed softly and lowered her head to the sheets on the bed, as if the were more interesting, she was worried of how to say this, she needed him to know but she didn't want him to run for the hills. Dwayne saw her nervousness and her anxiety start to build, her reached over and lifted her chin to met his gaze and gave her a reassuring smile "Just say it."

She sighed and bit her lip nervously, she had been biting it so much; she swore she felt the taste of blood in her mouth. "But…this other guy, you need to be in full disclosure that I cant get rid of him easily, I still love him and as much as I try my damn hardest to get him out of my head I cant…" she closed her eyes, afraid tears may threaten to fall.

Dwayne sighed knowingly and in all reality was disappointed but he was there for her, he truly had feelings for this girl and he wasn't going to let her slip away, he was going to have her be truly in love with him. "Kayla, look at me baby." He egged on.

Kayla slowly opened her eyes, watered with tears threatening to fall; he leaned over kissing her forehead gently "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered

That's it; that did it, the tears were falling down her cheeks freely, he was such an amazing guy and she really wanted to love him, she hoped that she would one day. "Dwayne that's the point" she lifted off from the bed and began pacing the hotel room floor "I don't want you to have to fight for my heart, I feel guilty that I'm only giving you 50% of me while your giving me your all!" she cried and screamed out.

He got off the bed and followed her to her position "Kayla your not listening to me…" he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him "I want to do this, I want to be there for you, I'm not letting you slip away like that jerkoff you are in love with!"

"But-" she tried to rebuttal

"No!" he exclaimed trying to talk sense into her "Kayla Brookes your heart will be mine, I know it will, that love for me is somewhere inside of you…" he paused and pulled her closer, flush against his body. Kayla was now breathing heavily, her tears gone, Randy Orton nowhere to be found in her mind, and her desire for this man in front of her shone through her eyes.

"I can feel it..." he whispered against her lips, kissing them softly then planting kisses along to jawline and towards her ear stopping there and whispering softly to her "the only thing you need to do is not stop it."

**7AM The Next Morning **

Kayla jumped up from her sweet slumber startled at the loud ringtone coming from her purse. She groaned softly and looked over on the other side of her, the man she had fallen asleep next to last night was no longer there, she wondered where he could have gone to but before thinking of that she quickly got up from the bed and ran to her purse, fishing out her phone.

She smiled at the caller I.D, of course, just as she suspected at 7 in the morning, probably because she missed the AM workout with her. She shook her head with a small laugh and answered.

"Yes Nikki"

Nikki huffed on the other end "Oh so she does live?!" She exclaimed overdramatically

Kayla laughed softly yet again as she walked over to the right side of the bed where Dwayne slept last night. There was a note on the bedside table.

"Its not funny Kay! You were supposed to meet me at 5AM for our morning workout before we both have to leave for our flights this afternoon!" Nikki yelped through the phone.

Kayla softly grabbed the note from the nightstand and fell on the bed with a smile, before opening it, she answered Nikki "I had a long night last night…" she stated simply

Nikki stayed quiet and sighed "So?! Me and John had a long night too but you don't see us complaining."

Kayla then heard John in the background "Actually…" then Nikki followed right after his voice "Shut-Up John!"

Kayla just laughed at both her friends "Look, I was just really tired and probably didn't hear my alarm go off, I'm sorry Nik."

Nikki huffed in defeat and decided to shrug off her friend's forgetfulness or tiredness "What the hell do you mean by a long night last night anyway? You went to your hotel as soon as the Royal Rumble ended."

Kayla opened the letter and read it while her friend went and rambled on and on, on the other end of the phone.

_Good Morning Beautiful, _

_Went to the gym for 5AM cardio, then 6AM weight training, should be back to see you in your hotel room at 8._

_Is it appropriate to call you my girlfriend now? You can answer that when I get back. _

_Dwayne-_

"KAYLA!" Nikki yelled on the other line

Kayla shook her head from her readings and smirked at Nikki`s state right now "Sorry and to answer your earlier question…well" she paused and bit her lip "Dwayne came by for us to talk last night."

Nikki just stayed quiet and Kayla swore she could fell her smirk on the phone, she could see Nikki`s facial expression changing right at this moment "Your shitting me."

Kayla laughed and fell back on the bed with a smile "Serious as a heart attack." She began "After the abrupt kiss I gave him last night…"

"Mhmm the I'm over Randy and I want you Dwayne kiss" Nikki cut her off mid sentence

Kayla rolled her eyes "Yes that one…after that kiss, we didn't really get a chance to talk about it, so he came by after the show around mid-night."

Nikki laughed, "Look at you, you're actually happy!"

Kayla blushed and sat up again on the bed "Nikki would you stop!"

"You are!" she exclaimed "Oh Dwayne is definitely your medication to stop the vipers venom…if you get me."

Kayla smirked and rolled her eyes "Why am I friends with you?"

"Oh baby, because your life would be sad and boring without me."

Kayla laughed and slowly got off the bed walking to the bathroom "Yeah see I knew there was a reason."

"Oh shut up." She heard Nikki shuffling around the locker room at the gym on the other line "Listen do you want to go get some breakfast?"

Kayla opened her mouth to answer but suddenly felt dizzy, as if the room were spinning and very nauseous, sick to her stomach. "Uh-" she groaned

"Kay? Are you okay?" Nikki`s voice suddenly changed to worried.

Kayla rubbed her stomach with one hand and held herself on the sink with the other, she felt as if she would pass out if she didn't "Yeah…Yeah I just-" she paused unable to continue.

"Just what?" Nikki sighed worried "What is it Kay?!" She exclaimed

Kayla suddenly felt the urge to vomit, she took the phone away from her ear and lifted the toilet seat, and dropping to the floor she vomited right in the toilet. Nikki`s voice was still heard screaming on the other line. As soon as Kayla felt her stomach was relived of the bile she wiped her mouth with toilet paper and pressed the phone to her ear again "Nik…"

"Kayla what the hell happened ?!" Nikki exclaimed

Kayla sighed and let her head fall back on the glass shower door "I was getting very nauseous and dizzy and before I knew t I needed to throw up…" she paused then with a sigh spoke again "This stomach flu is kicking my ass."

Nikki sighed and paused for a few seconds "Kayla…the stomach flu lasts for a couple days, three at the most, not two weeks."

Kayla bit her lip in thought "Well then I don't know maybe it's a virus or something, what else could it be?"

"Kayla…baby…" Nikki spoke almost with hesitation "When was your last period?"

Kayla`s heart stopped, her body froze in place, she couldn't speak, she could move, then she very suddenly felt the urge to vomit again from fear, anxiety, change, you name it, it couldn't of been one of many things.


End file.
